Girlfriend
by XDTexesToastXD
Summary: It was the first time a girl had ever seen me cry. Mangaquestshipping


**Author's Note: Hey! I am back with a new oneshot! First poke special oneshot though so I hope you people like it. I have decided that I really love mangaquestshipping. Enjoy!**

**XXxxXXxxXX**

Ya know, I hate to seem conceited and all, but let's face the facts. If you were me, you would want to brag about my awesomeness too. I mean, who wouldn't?

I am a pretty great guy after all. Growing up as a smart and fun kid, my childhood and teenage years were great! Playing classic games of pool, breeding my wonderful pokemon, and listening to DJ Mary's music time made time last forever. And I guess saving the world from bad guys is a benefit of its own. I mean, I got to meet chicks on the journey, man! Chicks! And not normal Torchics with chicken feet either. I am talking about a herd of Blazekin; each having the curves just in the right places for my liking!

But of course, if you must know, one of these 'chicks' did hate me.

And if you must know this too, other than my mother, she was the first girl to ever see me cry. (Please don't tell my fan girls!)

So, anyway, it all started the day I decided to pull a trick on my best 'female' friend.

XXxxXX

"You have a what?" a feminine voice yelped, causing me to cross my eyebrows.

"A girlfriend and hey," I shot back, "don't seem so surprised about this. You are going to make me look like a hopeless pervert."

Crystal rolled her eyes, picking up a minimized pokeball she was using for target practice. "You are a hopeless pervert, Gold. Silver and I have discussed your future already. You will indeed become an old man trying to pick up chicks at supermarkets."

Ouch. Blow to the ego much? Maybe I shouldn't have come over during target practise. She seemed pissed like a pokeball bounced back from the target and hit her in the face… which I was surprised that hadn't happened yet. The way she kicked those legs and all.

"Thanks a lot," I said sarcastically. "Now remind me why I would come to you with this piece of news, Miss. Prissy?"

Crys seemed proud of her insult and smiled. "Isn't it obvious? I am your best friend; best friends tell each other everything." And of course, she had to rub dirt onto my ego even more! "And you want to know why a person like me is your friend? I am your friend because I am the only one that won't lend you money that you can't pay back."

"But you don't have to be mean to me just because Red and Silver ended up broke after my pool tourney. Friends get over those things, don't they?"

She sighed in annoyance, "fine, Gold. I am sorry for calling you hopeless." The teenage girl plopped onto the ground beside me, crossed her legs, and pasted on a fake interested smile. "So, tell me about this girl that you tricked into getting a date with."

Ignoring her insulting, but witty, humour, I explained what was on my mind. "Well, she has this awesome personality. Sweet like a togepi but still strong, ya know, the girls you only listen to on the radio-"

"You are seriously kidding me if you got a date with DJ Mary," Crystal interrupted.

"No, unfortunately, that won't work with the restraining order she has against me." The girl beside my widened her eyes, but I ignored it and continued to fantasize. "Now, don't interrupt me. Anyway, any classy guy would not call my girl's eyes pools of blue, but oceans. Except, pool is my favourite sport, so describing her eyes as pools of blue will have to be good enough for her."

"Aren't you romantic?"

"Next is her hair. Those navy twin tails of hers are gorgeous. Not even models have that kind of hair, but I will admit, I wish she would let it hang down once in a while." I sighed, getting ready to explain the best part of her. "And those legs! They are so long and have a great shape! You can tell she works with them the most." A giant smirk curled onto my lips just by saying it out loud.

Crys was the opposite. Her lips were pressed tightly together and her blue eyes fixed with a puzzled expression. "Blue eyes, navy hair, worked out legs. And what's this girl's name, may I ask?"

I shrugged amused. "She was named after some kind of mineral or jewel. Topaz, Coral, Copper; something like that, I forget."

Was it just me, or did I see flames in that women's eyes. "By any chance," she muttered, "was this girls name Crystal?"

"Oh! So that's what it was? Thanks Super Serious Gal!"

Outraged, she stood up to tower over me. "Since when did I ever decide to be your girlfriend? Huh!"

I laughed, "As if I would be your boyfriend. Your name is Super Serious Gal and Miss. Prissy. I am talking about that hot chick that appears in the mirror whenever you're around. Now _she_ is one heck of a woman!"

Somehow, she didn't seem as amused as I was. Hand's turned into fists connected to Crystal's body as she pulled me up to my feet by my collar without saying a world. "Hey, hey, hey, what are you doing there?" I asked. I wasn't capable of that much, but I was certainly capable of standing up myself.

She shoved a small board into my hands. "Go up against that rock and hold this against your waist pocket. If you are going to fool around, at least help me train," she grumbled, pushing me in the direction of her former target.

I did so and Crystal got ready to kick a heavy ball she place on the ground. "Ah come on Crys, I was just kidding around. Ya, don't have to be such a super serious gal," I wailed. Being target practise was extremely boring.

"Oh, shut up and stand still, you idiot." She then aimed and swung those hot sexy legs of her.

And as you probably predicted, I did feel pain, but what you didn't predict was where I felt pain. Let's just say that I couldn't piss for a day after.

"Ak!" I cried out with a girlish scream before collapsing onto the hard dirt underneath me. "I think you missed, Crys."

She grinned, "You must be mistaken, Goldilocks."

I really should have controlled my feminine wail better because I just knew that nickname was going to stick.

"Because Goldilocks, I never miss. That shot was dead on."

And THAT was the first time a girl ever saw the Ultimate Gold cry.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

**Authors note: Okay people. I didn't feel like reading this through because I latterly wrote it within two hours without getting up. So please don't hate if I failed at every aspect of making a fanfiction. I will edit it later .**

**I love Gold! He is my favourite perv :3**

**Review!**

**Edit: Kay, I think I fixed my spelling mistakes (thank god nobody mentioned them) and kind of made it better. I just knew I must have made mistakes when I rushed the writing progress .**


End file.
